


Sluts for Punishment

by Stranger_Scribe



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_Scribe/pseuds/Stranger_Scribe
Summary: Billy catches Lucas, Max and Erica fooling around and takes advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Erica Sinclair, Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Erica Sinclair/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Erica Sinclair/Lucas Sinclair, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 15





	Sluts for Punishment

If you were to hear the intense moaning coming from both Max and Lucas’s lips as you entered the Sinclair house, you’d assume the boyfriend and girlfriend were fucking each other as usual. All of their friends knew they were insanely kinky, and they didn’t care how much noise they made as long as their parents weren’t around.

But you’d be surprised to know that for once, the two weren’t even touching each other while moaning this time. Instead, the two teens were double-teaming Lucas’s little sister, Erica. Erica was lying on her back on Lucas’s bed, her legs spread as her older brother’s thick chocolate cock pounded her barely teen pussy. Her own moans were muffled by Max sitting on her face. The redhead thrust her hips against Erica’s mouth as the 13-year-old buried her tongue in the older girl’s dripping cunt and licked up her juices. Despite being barely a year into puberty, Erica was already as filthy a slut as her big brother and his girlfriend and she was addicted to both of their sexy bodies.

Max couldn’t help but smirk as she watched her boyfriend’s big 9-inch cock slam into Erica’s tight little pussy. “You’re such a good girl, Erica. You love having your cunt stuffed by your brother’s fat dick, huh?”

Erica let out a muffled response as she continued lapping up Max’s juices, causing the older girl to shiver in pleasure. Still, both could tell the small girl was enjoying being pounded relentlessly by the huge black meat in her slit. Deciding to give her another inch to thrust her little hips against, Lucas leaned forward and lifted her ass up, pounding his cock even deeper inside her. He licked his lips as he realized his new position gave him a closer look at his girlfriend’s perky C-cup tits, and he started to suck on one, making Max moan even harder as she humped against Erica’s face.

Her mouth flooded with juices, Erica grasped Max’s ass with both hands, pulling away for a second to get a quick reprieve to swallow. She let out another intense moan as her big brother’s dick hit her G-spot, and she instinctively began to suck on Max’s swollen clit, letting even more juices glaze her lips and chin.

Max had to admit, Erica’s tongue felt even better against her folds than Lucas’s. The girl had never eaten a pussy before hers but she seemed to have some instinctual talent for it. Max wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and held him tight against her chest, bucking her hips hard against Erica’s face as she came. Erica hungrily lapped up all of the sweet juices squirting onto her face. Max was squirting so hard the younger girl couldn’t possibly drink it all, and she shivered with pleasure as she felt them drip down onto her budding A-cup titties.

Lucas’s cock pounding into his little sister was proving far too much for her to handle as well, and her whole body shook as her lips squeezed even tighter around his meat. Lucas let go of Max’s breast in his mouth and smirked at her as they both realized Erica was cumming too. The older Sinclair reached down to play with his sister’s cute little clit as she spasmed with pleasure, moaning against Max’s leaking cunt as she squirted her own sex juices all over her brother’s fat dick and thighs.

Lucas didn’t give her a chance to relax though. He kept bucking into her cunt just as hard even as she came down from her orgasm. His balls were full of cum and he was just about ready to pump his hot load deep into his sister.

Then the three heard the door slam downstairs. They all froze. Lucas’s parents were away at one of Mr. Sinclair’s business retreats for the weekend. There’s no way they could have been back already. But the voice they heard from downstairs scared them even more than either of the two they expected.

“Max, you little slut! What did I tell you about fucking that little black bitch?!”

Max and Lucas stared at each other with fear in their eyes. They heard Billy’s footsteps move across the entryway and toward the stairs. They didn’t have much time. “We have to hide or he’ll kill you!”

Both leapt off the bed, leaving Erica still reeling from her orgasm and not fully comprehending what was happening. “What about under the bed?”

Max nodded. “The two of us can definitely fit, but I don’t think we can squeeze in Erica.”

Erica groaned as she finally calmed down, her juices still leaking out onto the sheets. “Why do you two always have to get me involved in your shit?”

Lucas thought it over as he heard Billy begin to scale the stairs. “Actually, you stay there Erica. Billy definitely heard the moaning. Even if we hide he won’t stop looking for us. But if you’re here he’ll just think he heard you masturbating.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Whatever. This better not take too long. You know making me cum once doesn’t cut it, nerd.”

Lucas rolled his eyes as he and Max rolled underneath the bed, lying face-to-face as they heard Billy barrel down the hallway. Though Erica was a brat, they would definitely owe her quite a few mind-shattering orgasms for covering for them like this.

The bedroom door flew open, and in stepped Hawkins’ mullet-headed bad boy. His intense scowl quickly softened into a confused grimace as he realized the only other person in the room was a naked Erica, still absentmindedly fingering her clit and breasts.

Erica stared him down, not caring that he had caught her in such a compromising position. “Do you mind?”

Billy growled. “Where’s your slut of a brother?”

Erica smirked. “How the hell should I know? You think I keep my big brother around while I’m fingering myself?”

Billy’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he realized she had a point. Still, he was suspicious. The moans he had heard when he first came inside definitely sounded like his step-sister’s. In addition to that, the 13-year-old in front of him was covered in juices. “You’re awfully sticky considering you’re touching yourself all alone.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “I’m a curious girl. I like to play with my juices. Lick them off my fingers, rub tbem on my tits. Don’t tell me you’ve never tasted your own cum?”

Billy sighed as he realized she had a point. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that Max and her boyfriend were somewhere close by. Besides that, Billy was throbbing in his jeans. Hearing his sister’s moans had immediately gotten his fat cock hard, and his anger as he scaled the stairs was only matched by his urge to fuck both of the teens as punishment for sneaking around behind his back.

He had never fucked a girl as young as Erica, but her soaking wet cunt was especially inviting as his monster dick fought to escape his pants. 

“Well? Do you need something else?” Erica continued to stare the 19-year-old down as she pushed another finger into her cunt.

Billy smirked. “Yeah, how about I help you out with _this_?” He unbuckled his belt before letting his jeans fall to the floor. Erica’s eyes opened wide as she got a good look at his cock. Billy’s meat was a throbbing 9 inches long, and the head was oozing precum right out of the gate. The younger Sinclair couldn’t help but lick her lips. That monster had to feel even better than her brother’s rod.

Still, Erica didn’t want to admit she was anxious for dick. “Is that it?” She gave a sarcastic smirk even as her pussy leaked another drop of juice just from the sight of the meat.

Billy grinned back. “Not even close.” He gave it a few quick strokes, bringing it to its full 10-inch size. As it stood up against his belly, Erica’s smirk slowly transformed into a gaze of pure lust, the girl biting her lip to keep from licking them with hunger.

Billy wasted no time stripping completely. From Erica’s point-of-view he seems to lift his shirt over his head in slow motion, revealing his glistening abs and pecs. He stepped out of the heap his jeans made around his feet at the same time, then returned to stroking his cock to give the 13-year-old a show.

“Want a taste?”

Erica realized the jig was up. She wanted that cock to destroy her and it was written all over her face. “Fuck yes, daddy.” Lucas had taught her to call him that, but she couldn’t help but think it was a far more appropriate name for the hunk of meat approaching her exposed little body at the moment.

Within seconds, the naked lifeguard was kneeling over Erica’s midsection, his cock positioned right in front of her face. She could smell the scent of sex on his glans as she watched another thick drop of pre leak from the tip and fall onto her breasts. She needed it in her mouth right now. Still, she didn’t want to look _too_ eager.

Billy grinned as her small hand grasped his shaft, her finger tips just barely missing each other around his girth. She lifted it up, then gave a long slow lick from the base to his tip. It was salty with both sweat and pre, and Erica’s whole body felt hot just from the taste. Billy instinctively bucked his hips, causing the shaft to grind against her skin. He smeared pre across her nose and forehead as his balls pushed against her lips.

Erica adapted quickly. She opened wide and began to suck on his heaving sack. Billy gripped her head and began to thrust his hips, humping her face as she gobbled up his balls, coating them in saliva as she tasted every inch of the sweaty package. Then she moved upward again, licking and kissing each inch of his throbbing rod.

Billy hadn’t expected much from a 13-year-old, but her dick-sucking skills rivaled even the sluttiest cheerleaders at Hawkins High. He couldn’t help but let out a guttural moan as her lips returned to his tip, and he eagerly began to fuck her mouth as her other hand wrapped around his ass for support.

Erica prided herself in being able to take all 9 inches of her brother’s meat in her mouth, and she wasn’t going to back down from this challenge. Still, even one more inch was a struggle when the cock was as thick as Billy’s, and she quickly let go of the rod to grip Billy’s toned ass cheeks with both hands, hoping it would give her more control as he started fucking her throat.

Down below, her cunt was leaking more and more juices all over her thighs and Lucas’s bedsheets, but she decided her pussy could wait until she had thoroughly consumed the jock’s dick. Still, she instinctively humped her little butt off of the bed, grinding her legs together to indirectly massage her pussy as she slowly took the sweaty meat into her mouth inch by inch.

She had only managed to fit six inches when she started to gag. Billy ran his hands through her hair as he breathed deeply, feeling a little bad for shoving it in so quickly. “If it’s too big for you, just admit it.” Billy grinned at the little slut. Erica narrowed her eyes, not wanting to admit defeat, and breathed deeply through her nose before squeezing the boy’s ass and pulling him in closer. Billy moaned in stunned surprise as another three inches entered the girl’s mouth. He gave her a surprised stare for a second, before smirking. He was honestly impressed, and gave her a second to catch her breath as her hot wet mouth consumed his rod before starting to move again.

The bed squeaked as Billy started to roughly fuck her mouth. Erica moaned around the fat meat pumping into her throat, glad to have been able to practice on her brother before this challenge. Her hips continued to buck off the bed, her juices leaking out like crazy as she played with the boy’s ass cheeks and savored every inch of his rod. Her tongue explored his veiny shaft, lapping up precum as his balls slapped against her chin and his hips increased their speed. Billy was enjoying the blowjob so much he didn’t even object to one of the girl’s small fingers probing his asshole. Soon Erica was putting her lessons fingering her brother into practice on the self-centered jock, pleasuring his butt with her juice-soaked digits as he continued to roughly fuck her face.

Meanwhile, below the bed, Lucas and Max could hear every motion. They stared into each other’s eyes, both shocked that Lucas’s little 13-year-old sister was sucking Billy’s fat cock right above them, but also insanely turned on. They carefully inched themselves closer together, Lucas’s own throbbing member grinding against his girlfriend’s stomach as they started to make out to contain their moans. All of this would be pointless if Billy discovered their hiding place, but they were insatiable, and Lucas had been left right on the edge of orgasm when they had been interrupted.

It wasn’t long before Lucas’s chocolate rod was buried inside his girlfriend’s soaking wet cunt, and their hands ran across each other’s sweat-covered backs and asses as they passionately thrust their hips together, glad that their intertwined tongues muffled each other’s gasps of pleasure. Max’s lust-filled gaze only made Lucas harder as she spread his asshole, mimicking the anal play just above them as she pushed two juice-soaked fingers into his back entrance. His cock twitched in excitement inside her as he bucked even harder, kissing her womb with his cock head as he squeezed his girlfriend’s ass cheeks with his own hands. Having been left right on the edge by Billy’s intrusion, Lucas couldn’t hold on as he erupted the contents of his balls deep into his slutty girlfriend’s cunt. The two continued to kiss passionately as Max came as well, her pussy milking his rod as she squirted her warm juices onto his stomach.

Even with their lips pressed together, their moans would surely have given their location away, had Billy not let loose a deep orgasmic growl at the same moment. Up on top of the bed, Erica’s hot little mouth had proven too much for even the sex god Billy Hargrove to handle, and he grasped her head tight with both hands as he erupted burst after burst of hot thick cum down her barely teenage-throat. Erica’s eyes watered as she struggled to drink it all, but there was no way she was giving in now and looking like an immature little girl. She continued to fingerfuck his asshole as she swallowed shot after shot. Even an accomplished little slut like her couldn’t achieve what so many high school girls had failed at though, and she finally pulled away to receive his last few bursts of cream as a warm sticky facial.

Her whole body felt hot with arousal, and her mind went cloudy as she realized the combination of rubbing her thighs together and taking Billy’s load had given her her first hands-free orgasm. Her whole body spasmed as she squirted her juices all over the sheets, bucking her ass off the bed to let her stream fly farther. She opened her mouth wide to moan and Billy enjoyed the view as he pushed his sweaty locks of hair away from his face, his own excess cum spilling from her mouth and dripping down to her tits.

If the jock’s dick had softened even an inch after erupting that load, the sight of this slutty little girl soaked in his cum had immediately returned it to full size. He wasn’t the least bit satisfied, and he knew his next target would be her juicy little cunt.

Erica was still coming down from her orgasm high when she realized Billy had moved further down the bed, positioning himself between her thighs as his cum-soaked cock teased her lower lips. She bit her lip to contain her moans as she gave him another smirk. “Damn, I didn’t think you’d be able to keep going.”

Billy smiled back. He was starting to like this girl more with each passing second. “Hey, I’m not the one who almost pissed herself just from sucking cock.” Erica glared at him as he pulled his cock away, making her whimper a bit. He quickly replaced the appendage with two of his fingers, thrusting them inside to elicit more of her sexy little moans. Billy wanted to see her squirm. He wanted her to beg for his cock inside her before he fucked her for real.

Erica instinctively bucked her hips against his hand, aching to feel his digits deeper inside her as she squirted a bit of juice onto his wrist. Billy grinned and kept going, roughly fucking her tight little cunt before adding a third finger. Her clit was aching for more, and she reached down to rub her own swollen button as she rode his thick fingers. “Fuuuuck, just put it in already!”

Billy gave her a shit-eating grin. “Put what in already? You can’t mean my cock. There’s no way your tiny little cunt can handle my meat.”

Erica squirmed. “You fucking asshole, just fucking shove that fat dick inside me!”

Billy shrugged as he retrieved his fingers, slowly licking the juices off of them to tease her further. He figured this was as close to begging as he was going to get from her. Then he smeared the rest of the juices all over his throbbing member and finally gave her what she wanted.

Erica squealed in delight as Billy thrust his fat swollen meat deep inside her cunt, stretching her barely pubescent pussy as he filled her up completely. She came almost instantly, arching her back off the bed as she squirted so hard she soaked Billy’s chest in her fluids. Billy grinned as he took this chance to pound even deeper inside her, grasping her legs to pull her butt against his balls in the same position her own brother had her in mere minutes earlier. The high from her squirting orgasm dulled the pain of taking all 10 inches of his thick member inside her cunt, and she gasped in pleasure as his mushroom cap thrust against her womb, coating her vaginal walls with precum.

Billy had never fucked a pussy as tight as this, and the world around him seemed to melt away as he furiously humped away into Erica’s cunt. If he weren’t so consumed with his pleasure, he might have noticed Lucas and Max slowly climbing out from their hiding place before staring wide-eyed at the slutty display their siblings were putting on. Lucas had immediately returned to his full size after giving his girlfriend a creampie and Max’s juices were dripping down her legs. They looked at each other, knowing they’d never get a chance like this again, and nodded in agreement.

As lost in arousal as Billy was, even the tightest cunt in the world couldn’t dull him to the feeling of a thick member suddenly invading his asshole. He groaned in surprise as Lucas shoved his swollen chocolate cock into the lifeguard’s exposed back door. Lucas grunted in surprise at how tight it was. “Damn, Billy, you really need to play with yourself more. I can barely fit!”

Billy turned to look over his shoulder, his face halfway between anger and intense lust. “What the fuck, Sinclair?! Take it out!”

Lucas flinched for a second, but realized Billy’s threat didn’t hold much weight. Other than turning his head, his body showed no signs of leaving his current position. In fact, each time he pulled out of Erica, he thrust his ass backwards against Lucas’s waiting member. “I don’t know man, your ass seems to really love it. It’s fucking milking me!”

Lucas could barely get that taunt out before moaning from the intense feeling ofhis bully’s tight muscles around his rod. He quickly adapted to Billy’s rhythm, pounding into his ass each time he pulled out of Erica, and vice versa. Before Billy could object again, he suddenly felt Max’s hands pull his face back the other way, and his mouth was distracted by a passionate kiss.

The redhead had sat down atop Erica’s face, her juices dripping onto the 13-year-old’s open mouth as she thrust her tongue into her step-brother’s mouth. Billy angrily mumbled something into her mouth, but he was quickly losing all will to protest as his tongue intertwined with his slutty step-sister’s. He wrapped his arms around her, initially planning on pushing her away, but quickly giving in to the pleasure and embracing her tightly against him as he returned the intense French kiss.

Billy’s body continued to mindlessly thrust back in forth between one Sinclair’s cock and the other’s cunt as he ground his chest against Max’s sweaty pillowy tits. His hands alternated between running through her curly red hair and roughly massaging her back and round ass cheeks.

Meanwhile right below, Erica stared up at Max’s exposed butthole and got to work, shoving her tongue deep inside the tight freckled hole and causing Max to moan even deeper into her step-brother’s mouth as she bucked her hips against Erica’s mouth. Her ass now in the care of Erica’s soft hands, Billy’s appendages were reassigned to pleasuring his step-sister’s cunt, furiously fingering her dripping pussy just above Erica’s tits.

All attempts at communication had transformed into moans of incestuous passion as Erica ate Max’s juicy ass and rode Billy’s 10-inch meat, Max leaked her juices all over Erica’s face and sucked on her step-brother’s tongue, Billy fingerfucked Max’s cunt and thrust his hips between the Sinclair siblings, and Lucas roughly fucked the jock’s tight virgin asshole.

Soon their orgasms all washed across the foursome in a chain reaction. Lucas lost control first, Billy’s tight toned ass milking his rod dry as he fired burst after burst of hot cream into the 19-year-old’s ass. The strange sensation of hot jizz in his butt made Billy climax next, firing his own hot load deep into Erica’s tight little cunt. Erica’s whole body shook in orgasmic pleasure as she squirted the largest burst of juices she ever had before all over Billy’s still-erupting cock and stomach, her moans muffled by Max’s asshole as she continued to tongefuck it furiously. And finally Max’s body writhed in ecstasy as her lower body was assaulted from both sides, Erica’s tongue in her butt and Billy’s fingers in her cunt causing her to squirt all over Erica’s tits and tummy.

As they recovered from their orgasms, the younger teens quickly collapsed to catch their breath. Lucas pulled out of Billy’s ass, dropping to his knees on the floor as the last drops of cum leaked from his softening rod. Max slowly lied down on top of Erica, absentmindedly lapping up the younger girl’s juices from her sticky body as Erica did the same on the other end.

The haze of their intense orgasms distracted all three from noticing that Billy wasn’t done yet. His cock was still throbbing and he was eyeing the sticky teen bodies in front of him as he planned out his revenge. The strongest, most desirable guy in Hawkins wasn’t going to get his ass fucked and then let the fucker get away with it.

Lucas was still catching his breath when he suddenly felt Billy roughly grab him by the shoulders and lift him up. “Hey, Sinclair!” Lucas’s eyes opened wide as he took in Billy’s intense gaze, his eyes almost glowing with both anger and lust. “You’ve got two options. I’m either going to break your face with my fists, or I’m going to break your ass with my cock!”

Lucas took a deep breath and looked down at Billy’s member. His meat was still throbbing even as it leaked the second load he had blown in a half hour. The head was purple with arousal and it seriously looked like it could split his ass in two.

“Uh, th-the second one?” Lucas sheepishly smiled, almost feeling like he could piss himself just out of fear.

Billy grinned. “Right answer. That’s a good slut.”

He turned to glare at the two girls and they hurriedly cleared off the bed, letting Billy lie down in their place. He smirked at Lucas as he lied on his back, resting his arms behind his head as his cock stood straight up, still glistening with cum and juices. “Well? Get on.”

Lucas jumped upon hearing the command and quickly followed his orders. He was very much regretting having surprised the muscle-bound jock with buttsex, but he was also glad the punishment would be so light. He crouched over Billy’s massive tool, slowly lowering his butt onto it. Lucas gasped as he felt the tip brush against his sensitive hole. But Billy wasn’t having any of this slow-and-steady shit. Lucas moaned in a combination of pain and intense pleasure as Billy grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him down.

The chocolate-colored boy’s vision blurred for a several seconds as he took in the sensation of 10 inches of fat throbbing man meat invading his ass. His cheeks were spread open as Billy’s pubes and balls tickled his behind. His mind almost went blank as the intense pleasure of taking this meat made him cum almost immediately, his own 9-inch-rod bobbing obscenely up and down as he fired long ropes of sticky cum all over Billy’s chest and chin.

Billy grinned proudly. That was two Sinclair siblings he had gotten off just by entering them. “Damn Sinclair, you really are a slut, huh?” He ran a finger down his chest and scooped up some of Lucas’s jizz, then gave it a taste. “Not bad, but in the future I’d recommend you not get it all over me.”

Billy turned to the girls. Erica and Max were both watching in awe as they touched their still dripping pussies. The sight of Lucas being impaled on Billy’s member had made both wetter than they had ever been before, and they were aching to join in, but were afraid to do so without Billy’s permission.

Now he was giving it. “You, the little slut, put your smartass mouth to use and suck on your brother’s rod. I don’t want that firehouse making another mess on me.” Erica immediately climbed on top of the larger boy, crawling over to Lucas’s cock on her hands and knees before taking it in her mouth. After sucking on Billy’s massive meat, blowing her brother’s chocolate rod was almost soothing in comparison, though it still filled her mouth completely.

Max crossed her arms, trying to look unfettered by her step-brother’s commanding tone. “And what about me, your girthiness?”

Billy grinned at her. Though he usually hated when she talked back, the sight of his step-sister naked and leaking juices as she backhandedly complimented the size of his cock was making his rod twitch harder inside her boyfriend. “Sit on my face. I want a taste of that slutty ass of yours.”

Max bit her lip. She had never been this horny for her asshole of a step-brother before. But here she was, her pussy an absolute flood as she climbed onto Billy’s face, aching to feel his tongue inside her.

Billy grasped her ass, making her moan as he gave her a hard slap on one cheek. “Don’t think this isn’t a punishment for you too. Get to work pleasuring that little slut.” Max took a deep breath as Billy got to work on her behind, tonguing her asshole and continuing to intermittently swat her sensitive freckled cheeks. Meanwhile, she took in the sight of Erica’s dark chocolate cheeks bouncing up and down in front of her as she sucked on her brother’s big dick. Max got to work, rubbing her own pussy a few times to moisten her fingers with juices and then pushing them into Erica’s tight little butthole. Erica moaned around Lucas’s meat as she instinctively bucked her hips backwards against Max’s digits, enjoying the sensation of her sticky fingers inside her only remaining virgin hole.

Billy spanked Max again, harder this time. “Don’t forgot her cunt, Maxine!”

Max gasped from the pain, then used her other hand to get to work on Erica’s pussy, surprised at how much was already dripping out of it. Billy continued to bark orders between tastes of his step-sister’s juicy ass, making sure Lucas got to work bouncing on his fat rod and Max kept both of Erica’s lower holes nice and juicy with her fingers.

Once Billy was satisfied with his little sluts’ performance, he finally gave in to pleasure, thrusting his hips off the bed to fuck Lucas’s tight ass and tasting every inch of Max’s sexy asshole as he roughly fingerfucked her dripping cunt. The intense pleasure in Max’s lower body quickly caused her to lose her balance, and she found herself face-to-face with Erica’s ass. Her mind clouded with pleasure, she quickly returned to work eating the 13-year-old’s chocolate butthole while roughly fingering her juicy pussy with two fingers, making the younger girl moan even harder around her brother’s throbbing cock.

Soon the four had worked up a rhythm, with Lucas bouncing up and down on Billy’s fat meat, moaning intensely as it hit his prostate and fucking Erica’s throat each time he pulled away. Erica hungrily tasted every inch of her brother’s 9-inch meat, drinking up his precum as fast as she could and massaging his aching balls with one hand as she gripped his ass with the other. Erica’s body shook with pleasure as Max tongued her ass and fingered her cunt, as the older girl rode her step-brother’s face, moaning intensely into Erica’s hole as Billy’s fingers, tongue and occasional spanking drove her wild with pleasure.

After the intense pleasure they had already given each other earlier, there was no hope of the four lasting long as they took in these new sensations. Not-so-innocent little Erica was the first to finish, moaning intensely against Lucas’s meat as she squirted her juices all over Max’s fingers and Billy’s stomach. Her writhing tongue drove Lucas wild, causing him to explode in her mouth. His spasming cock fired burst after burst of hot thick cum down his sister’s throat. His ass tightened from the pleasure, and Billy could barely hold on long enough to finish off Max, making her explode juices all over his face and chest as his tongue and fingers pushed her over the edge. Finally content with making them all orgasm, Billy let loose, grunting intensely as he fired his thick load of cum deep into Lucas’s previously virgin asshole, filling the tight hole completely with his hot creamy seed.

The intensity of these last four orgasms finally proved too much for Erica, and she moaned softly as she lost control of her bladder. Her hot pee spurted out onto Billy’s chest, with Max tasting it as she collapsed against the younger girl’s butt. Instinctively, the redhead began to pee as well, letting her stream loose into Billy’s mouth.

Though annoyed for a second, Billy got an idea. “Sinclair, get off my cock and open wide.” Still reeling from his orgasm, Lucas slowly stood up, gasping as the still half-hard cock exited his ass and letting the hot cum drip out of his stretched hole. He opened his mouth wide and was surprised by a hot burst of pee to immediately erupt from Billy’s exposed member, soaking Lucas’s chest and face as he struggled to catch it in his mouth. The warmth and taste of the hot yellow stream made the chocolate boy lose control as well, and Erica moaned as she caught a face full of her big brother’s stream right from his softening cock.

The four all drank their fill of piss. Billy slurping up Max’s straight from her cunt, Max lapping up Erica’s off of Billy’s chest, Erica drinking Lucas’s right from his cock and Lucas catching as much of Billy’s as he could as it sprayed his entire body like a geyser.

Their bodies all felt so warm and relieved as their streams finally ended. The teens collapsed against each other, their exhausted bodies completely soaked in sweat, cum, juices and piss. They barely acknowledged Billy as he pulled himself out from beneath them and gathered his clothes.

“Don’t think this is over.” Billy paused as he reached the doorway. “Same time tomorrow. My place. You sluts better be ready for more punishment.”

And they absolutely were.

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up being way longer than originally intended, so once again I made it a separate one-shot.
> 
> Sorry for not getting to any requests yet. I've had some real writer's block but I promise I'll try and write more.


End file.
